In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus for storing foods at a low temperature in a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber. To maintain the low temperature in the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber, the refrigerator generates cool air by using a freezing cycle of compressing-condensing-expanding-evaporating. Then, the generated cool air is provided to and circulated in the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber using a supplying device. The supplying device is comprised of a passage or duct for supplying the cool air from the freezing cycle to the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber. Openings in the walls of the refrigerating and freezing chambers discharge the cool air into the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber.
Typically, the openings are relatively small as compared with a volume in the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber. As a result, it is impossible to discharge a large amount of cool air into the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber in a short time. Also because the discharged cool air has a relatively high flow rate, the discharged cool air flows in a specific direction out of the openings, and more particularly, a straightforward direction. As a result, the cool air is not uniformly diffused in the entire refrigerating chamber and the entire freezing chamber.